


Galatée

by malurette



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mourning, Short One Shot, taken for granite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois, un garçon amoureux d’une statue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galatée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Galatée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Teen Titans (cartoon)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Beast Boy/Terra  
>  **Genre :** angst avec un soupçon de poétique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de DC Comics et Warner Bros, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** cette ficlet existe aussi en version anglaise et si quelqu’un voulait bien me faire la betalecture pour la grammaire ça m’arrangerait ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** l’arc avec Terra et Slade (saison 2, épisodes 23, 25-26)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 303

C’était une légende grecque. Il était une fois, un sculpteur. Un sculpteur qui un jour créa la statue d’une jeune fille, si belle qu’il en tomba fou amoureux. On raconte que la déesse de l’amour, émue par sa passion, changea la pierre en chair et donna la vie à Galatée. Elle permit que ses lèvres puissent embrasser, ses bras étreindre, son cœur aimer. Elle leur offrit de pouvoir s’unir.

Il était une autre fois, un guerrier. Un guerrier qui tomba amoureux d’une coéquipière. Une sculptrice, elle donnait vie à la terre. Mais leur vie les empêcha de se construire une histoire. Diverse batailles les séparèrent. Et au cours d’un combat, elle fut changée en pierre.

Beast Boy revient de temps en temps dans cette caverne. Il dépose des fleurs. Il ne parle jamais. Il a bien essayé, une fois ou deux, de la saluer, lui donner des nouvelles des autres, mais sa voix lui semblait vide et fausse, résonnait bizarrement.  
Parfois, il trouve ça obscène, souvent juste cruel. Terra ne reposera jamais ensevelie, c’est son propre cadavre qui se dresse là tel une statue à sa propre gloire.

Un jour, il franchit la plaque funéraire et la rejoint sur son piédestal. Il étreint son corps, embrasse ses lèvres dures et froides. Jamais les yeux de sa belle ne se fermeront pour mieux goûter les caresses, jamais ses bras ne l’enlaceront en retour, jamais elle ne répondra aux baisers.

Beast Boy soupire, s’éloigne en se demandant si son geste d’amour n’est pas une profanation. Il sait bien qu’elle ne reviendra plus, qu’elle est figée à jamais. En la quittant, il se dit qu’il voudrait voir l’humidité se condenser sur sa paupière et faire couler une larme dans ses yeux de pierre. Mais même cela n’arrivera pas. Les miracles, ça n’arrive que dans les légendes.


End file.
